Rising Like A Storm
by MistressGreyback
Summary: When a Strigoi turns up on Dimitri's doorstep, he's quick to let her in. Civil war is brewing in the vampire world, and the Strigoi is hunting Rose. She thinks she is the Saviour, the one destined to save Strigoi from extinction. With tensions on the rise, Rose learns some of Dimitri's Strigoi past; this playboy found his bunny. Dimitri must choose a side, because Rose won't.


**D/C**: I don't own Vampire Academy/Bloodlines or any of its productions, characters, or even minor characters. I do own any OC's that appear!

**A/N: **Yes, this is slightly far-fetched; but I didn't want to have to stick to canon to try and get where I wanted with this fanfiction. Plus, it's so much fun when you've got a dhampir becoming a complete badass - willingly! :D

**Rising Like A Storm**

A knock at the door. Footsteps. Ragged breathing. Knocking turned to pounding. Dimitri clutched a sword, walking towards the door. He looked at the mirror, positioned on the wall so it reflected what was outside. Deathly pale face, covered in a hooded jumper and track pants – wearing sunglasses and clutching a glass jar. Blood. Moroi blood probably. He watched the Strigoi pace, keeping their head down – trying to avoid the sun's rays. It could have just smashed the door down, come in and ripped their throats out.  
"Open the door Dimitri Belikov, I can smell you."  
"What's your name?"  
"Clio."

Dimitri opened the door, pulling her in. What the hell was she doing there? What the hell was she doing out in the sun, at midday? He shut the door and locked it. Red eyes glowed from beneath the hood; she was fidgeting with the empty jar – traces of blood inside. The wards were on the house itself, but he'd invited her in – so they shouldn't hurt her. So it was true, he stared at her, she was still alive. He glanced up towards the roof. Adrian was asleep outside Jill's room. Two humans had attacked Jill at school, so she was living with him and Sonya temporarily. Dimitri sealed the curtains shut with duct tape from a drawer, blocking out the light.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I need to feed – I haven't killed anyone. I only use drunken humans, feeding and running. I drugged a couple of Moroi, took what I need and left them for their Guardians to find."  
"I – You shouldn't be here. If Sonya comes down, or Adrian – God help us if the Alchemist comes down."  
"I feel like I'm going to pass out."  
"Just sit down. There should be blood in the fridge … from the tests."  
"Spasibo." Thank you.  
"Strigoi!" A yell. A girl stood on the stairwell, can of diet soda pop in hand. There was a golden lily tattooed on her cheek. Sydney stared at the Strigoi and Dimitri. What – How had it gotten past the defences? Why wasn't it dead? Dimitri had a sword, he should have killed it already.  
"Well. We've been found out … It'll take too long to get you to a feeder."  
The feeder was at Clarence's house, and by the time Dimitri explained it all – twice- he'd have a ravenous Strigoi on hand. Or, three Moroi trying to kill a harmless Strigoi.

"What are you saying?" Clio stared at Dimitri. Feed from him? No. Never. She wouldn't feed from him, she'd take it too far and then – he had a girlfriend. Just because she was a Strigoi didn't mean she had to act like one.  
It all happened so fast. Water started rushing towards them, one Dhampir with silver stakes following. Plus, the two Moroi in pyjamas who stood on the stairs. Clio grunted as the water slammed into her, gripping the arm of the couch. She looked down, the water wrapping around her legs. A Moroi girl on the stairs with her eyes wide with fear. Do not harm them, Clio told herself. Whatever happens, they are misguided.  
Clio smirked, revealing fangs. She snarled, face contorting – lips curling back and eyes blazing red as she crossed the room in an instant. The water had stopped. Good. The Dhampir rushed her, she watched him come towards her.

"You're weak, you need to feed. They'll kill you!" Dimitri yelled over the noise.  
"Not from you!"  
"Do it!" Dimitri grimaced. This was going to hurt, and then feel like ecstasy. He pressed the sword to his wrist, making a quick cut – the blood swelling to the surface. "Go on, I trust you," Dimitri gave a nod.

Clio sent Eddie flying with a palm to the chest, ignoring the burn of the stake as it touched her. She moved to Dimitri's side, covered his wrist with her mouth; fangs sinking into his wrist. Oh God, she groaned. She could only imagine what it felt like, to be on the receiving end of the endorphin rush. Hot, warm. So hungry, she fed - blood running from the corners of her mouth, down her neck. She needed more, much more.

"Clio, enough," Dimitri groaned. "Control it." His eyes closing, head tilted back.  
Dimitri! She pulled off his wrist, catching him as he fell back. "Dimka?" She shook him, "Please, not you, please!"  
"I'm fine. See? I told you, you can control it." He chuckled, opening his eyes. A smirk on his face. "You didn't kill me."  
"Belikov! What the hell is going on?" Adrian yelled. "Hey Russkie! Why is there a Strigoi in the house? Answer the damn question."  
"This is Clio Eveapa Aduhan," Dimitri stood; pushing Clio behind him. "She's a Strigoi, a good one."  
"The only good Strigoi is a dead one," Adrian charged at them; picking up Eddie's dropped stake. He lunged for Clio, aiming the stake at her heart. Dimitri sent him flying with a kick to the chest, slamming into the wall. Adrian grunted – holding his head up, his eyes wide open. There was something on her back, or on the floor. Black, like – wings? No. More like hands. Black hands that reached out of the floor. Adrian stared at the Strigoi, how the hell was she doing that?  
"You're protecting her. Why?" Adrian demanded.  
"She protected me."  
"Clio is the muse of history in Greek Mythology," Sydney said.  
"Achaean," Clio snapped. She glanced at Adrian, then looked up at Jill. Such beauty. The Dragomir's still survived. Clio smiled, looking at the princess. Studying her, and then walking forward. She knelt and bowed, fist over her heart.

"I am at your service, my princess. I vow to bear arms, to be your shield and give my fangs for your life," Clio spoke in rapid Romanian. Dimitri translated. She could feel his eyes boring into her.  
"You've got a new bodyguard, Princess," Dimitri said. "You made the vow…" he stared at Clio.  
"A Strigoi?" Adrian growled.  
Dimitri gave a nod. "Ask her how old she is." He'd noticed the glazed look in Clio's eyes, she was reminiscing about something.  
"How old are you?" Jill gulped.  
"You could hear him crying. The star was so high, we were all drawn to him. The goat kept trying to eat the hay while he was sleeping," Clio chuckled. "The Aduhan's have always been warriors, the Lemean's - not so much. Bunch of pacifistic wimps," Clio rolled her eyes. She glanced at Dimitri, "What? Look at the Queen, she's too easy on traitors. No offence, Princess."

Dimitri cocked his head to the side, eyeing Clio. "A Strigoi nest was wiped out last night in Los Angeles. Heads ripped off, burned; even staked. That was you, wasn't it?"  
Clio giggled like a two year old, bouncing from one foot to the other. "Maybe, maybe not. They were talking about looking for someone, a Moroi. Ibrahim Mazur?"  
"Roza's father," Dimitri said. "Did they say why?"  
"He made a deal then backed out."  
Oh hell. Dimtri slumped on the couch, puddles of water surrounded his feet. You didn't make a deal with Strigoi and then back out, not when they could track you in a car just by your scent. Sonya approached him, eyes flicking to Clio every so often. She spoke in a hushed voice, though pointless - Strigoi's hearing was excellent.  
"We could use her, run tests. See if she reacts the same way to Sydney's blood as other Strigoi."  
"No. She's not a lab rat. Something happened, she was weak when she arrived - that means trouble is coming."

Hungry. Still hungry. Clio walked slowly towards Dimitri, she sat on the floor next to his legs. Hot, delicious, rip their throats out. So easy, so fast; kill the Dragomir. Feast. She watched the woman, studying her like she was their new pet. Their new toy. Lab rat. She smelt like food, and Spirit. Clio's fangs protruded over her lower lip, she made no attempt to hide them - or her red eyes. Her hood was down, sunglasses off. Long black hair flowed down her shoulders, red eyes blazing as she watched the male Moroi. A Spirit user, but he was trying to drown out the power. Stupid, foolish. Clio stood, her movements inhuman; a fluidity that should never have been possible. Like a leopard in human skin, she moved towards Adrian. The guardians had stepped back, and the Princess stood next to the Spirit user.

"What were you, before you were turned?" Jill gulped.  
"I was like him. Spirit. Trying to figure out if I was losing my mind. But then, well - I learned that Spirit has another side."  
"Another side?"  
"The black things you saw. Darkness. Strigoi can access it, but few know how - the ones who do keep it to themselves. No sense sharing power with the weak," Dimitri spoke bluntly. "The darkness that Rose took from Vasilisa through the bond, that is what she has harnessed."  
"When I was turned, it felt like freedom to an extent. But I couldn't be in the sun anymore without burning severely. So warm, to just see it makes me happy," Clio said.  
"It's midday and you're walking around out there, why aren't you dead?" Adrian narrowed his eyes, staring at her.  
"Sunscreen, and clothing. Sunglasses. It feels like I am in Hell, but I am alive. And an endless supply of blood, so I can survive."  
"You don't kill Moroi?"  
"Killing Moroi is pointless, what happens when there are no more? There are certain Moroi who ... " She lifted her head, turning to look at the door. Lips curling back into a snarl, she jumped over the railing and landed in a crouch - then walked towards Dimitri. "They need to leave. Now."  
"Da?" Dimitri looked at the mirror. "Da," he gave a nod. "Get them out of here, there are humans coming."


End file.
